


The Rescue

by RedSkellieFriend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loading & Saving, M/M, Mute Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slavery, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkellieFriend/pseuds/RedSkellieFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters had come up five years ago. Humans, however, went back to how they used to be. They enslaved the monsters, selling them to the highest bid. </p><p>You work for the government, buying the monsters from the auctions with your parents money. Oh yea, I guess it made it easier when your parents, and by affiliation, you, we're the richest people on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huge improvement

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head. Hopefully it won't turn completely bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I'm writing this at 12 am because I was so excited to get this account and finally write!

You sat on the edge of the seat, your nerves getting to you as you tried to patiently wait to arrive at the auction. You had prepared a briefcase with 200 million, knowing that with greedy people like the ones you were about to meet, you would need to only have some of the money with you so that they kept up their side of the deal.

You had dressed to impress, as usual. You had learned early on that if you weren't wearing a ton of expensive items, you wouldn't be taken seriously. Or atleast as serious as people like this would take young women like you in a place like that. You were wearing a beautiful floor length sleeveless dress. The corset part was blue with black flower patterned lace covering it. Starting just below your waist down it was black and gave you a more professional look. Your heels were black and open toed, strappy and going up past your ankles a little ways.

As you looked outside your huge limo you noted that, based on the multiple amount of limos behind you, tonight was going to be a big auction. You were excited though, you knew what you were doing was making a huge impact on the monsters lives and you realized that it had given you a purpose in life, unlike your previous laid back and unresponsive take on life.

Suddenly, the limo jolted to a stop, and the car door was opened by one of your body gaurds. It sounded bad, but you'd never really stopped to learn their names, it would only hurt more when they were replaced by a new one after a few months. Your parents didn't want anyone to get any ideas about abducting you for ransom, and while sometimes you hated it, it showed that your parents cared about your safety.

Stepping out of the car, you rehearsed the way the night would go in your mind, as you had done many times previously. Your shoes hit the ground with clack as you walked to the door leading into the auction house. You and your body gaurds each had a briefcase, and although you didn't know how much money their briefcases held, you were sure it wasn't near as much as yours was. 

As you stepped inside the horrid place, the heat hit you, as well as the awful scent of cheap perfume and cologne from those who were trying to hard to seem important. You calmly walked to your reserved seat, and although you hated this part you knew you had to wait until they started before your bodyguard would stand up and give them an offer for all the monsters they had.

Looking up at the stage, you could see some of the monsters lined up, but what caught your eye was the little kid standing with a group. It wasn't the first time you'd seen a kid, but this one looked human, not even just humanoid like. An actual human. Rage filled you as you realized that people were going even farther back in their ways.

You noticed those seated near you muttering to one another while sneaking glances at you when they thought you weren't looking. You were used to it. They all knew who you were, after all your parents were very important people, and you'd already seen a few just get up and flat out leave, since they knew what was going to happen anyways.

The lights flickered out as a short balding man stood up at the front of the stage, a spotlight aimed at him and highlighting the sweat dripping down his face. He was a rounder man, and wore a very cheap suit. He suddenly cleared his throat as he spoke into the microphone.  
"W-Welcome ladies and g-ge-gentlemen," he stuttered out, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but up there." Since you've all socialized, I think we shall begin the auction." His speech sounded more confident as he continued.

You all waited in silence as he urges a tall skeleton with a red cape and white croptop that said cool dude forward. It looked so confused and you really pitied it for having been the first one up. The nasty man started babbling about things the skeleton was good at when your body gaurds suddenly stood up, commanding the attention of every human and monster in the room. " Our young mistress has chosen to bid on all the monsters here." The eldest of the group loudly stated when the room had hushed.

The man on stage, caught off gaurd, couldn't seem to find the right words as his mouth just opened and closed mutiple times. It took him a minute to get himself under control enough to say anything." How much are you bidding, Miss?" He said in a condescending manner.

After looking to you for approval and receiving a five and zero, the body gaurd from before replied casually. " Young Miss said 50 million."

"SOLD!" Came the loud answer from the loathing man, and you let out a sigh of relief at having such a greedy man for this auction. As people left the room you could see the kid from before rapidly signing to the group around them.

You weren't able to make out any of the words from where you stood, but you filed away the information of them knowing sign language for a later time. When it was only you and your body gaurds left in the room, you slowly made your way to the stage to seal the deal with Mr.Jelly Belly as you'd nicknamed him in your mind. You let your men do the talking, although you listened to make sure you weren't being screwed over.

Soon, all the details were solid and you were reading to get home and get on your panda onesie. One of your body gaurds escorted you out while the others separated the Monsters into groups for the Limo. Once outside you waited for the kids group to cone out before motioning to that gaurd that that was the group for your limo. You got in first and waited patiently for them to all get in and get comfortable. 

You observed those around you quickly filing away any information you could about them based on their reaction to the new environment. One of the monsters in that group, had been that tall skeleton from before, and you noticed that despite all he'd no doubtedly been through, he was looking around excitedly and looked like he was having the time of his life. Sitting to the right of him was a huge mean looking fish lady with an eye patch and bright red hair. She seemed to be looking around warily and, when she thought you weren't look, sizing you up.

Sitting next to her was this little yellow dinosaur looking monster you had ever seen. She hadn't looked up even once and seemed to be awfully anxious. The little kid was next to them in a striped sweater, looking much like the tall skeleton as they looked around in wonder. You hadn't noticed before, but they were carrying a flower pot with a yellow flower in it. What shocked you though was that the flower had a face, and it seemed really irritated. A tall female looking goat like monster sat next to them, their eyes not leaving the kid even once, as if they thought that if they looked away they'd be gone forever. Another, but much bigger, goat monster sat on the seat opposite of yours, occasionally looking around but mostly staring at the women and child with love in his eyes.

Looking the the robot monster sitting to the left of the tall skeleton, you noticed the concerned looks he kept aiming at the tall skeleton, but you also noted that they were filled with love. Finally the last last monster, which had sat right across from you and next to the big goat man, was a much shorter skeleton. He was staring at you with empty eye sockets, and other than the ocasional worried glance at the others, he hadn't done anything else. Almost as though he was ready to fight at a moments notice.

Seeing that all of them were settled in you decided that maybe it was time to introduce yourself.  
"Hello, my names (y/n)! Pleasure to meet you." You suddenly practically yelled out. No matter how many times you did this it never got easier." Good thing it went so smoothly, so I didn't have to 'bid' you goodbye." As soon as those words came out of your mouth your eyes widened and you covered your mouth. Well shit, you thought, good going. Now they're gonna hate your guts. What you didn't expect was every monster but the tall skeleton to start laughing, nor did you expect the tall skeleton to groan about how someone named Sans had corrupted you without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.dressesinbuy.com/images/large/201304/2013-affordable-custom-made-a-line-lace-embellishment-black-chiffon-floor-length-bridesmaid-dresses-evening-dresses-dib11904013660995393.jpg.  
> If you're curious this is the dress you're wearing. Sorry if the description was bad!  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=black+strappy+open+toe+heels&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj3wvyJr_nKAhVHl4MKHVb3DK8Q_AUICCgC&biw=360&bih=559#imgrc=7h8XZNglcpZSyM%3A  
> This link leads to a picture of the shoes.
> 
> Also sorry if it turned out really bad.


	2. Official Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it seems rushed in the introductions. I'm trying to rush to a scene I got an idea for. I'll probably come back and edit this chapter at a later point. Open to all criticism, as it would help me to become a better writer.

Unsure how to react, you sat there just staring at the monsters wide-eyed, waiting for them to quiet.

It was probably the worst first impression you'd ever made with monsters after an auction. It was also the first time that you'd made monsters laugh on the first meeting and it really brightened your mood. With a huge smile on your face you turned your body to face the majority of the group. 

"We should be arriving at the mansion shortly." You informed them as their laughs died down. "Everywhere in the mansion, except the 3rd floor north hallway, is open to you. You may treat it as your home, and if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, feel free to come to me." You tried to convey warmth through your words, hoping that they would see you meant no harm.

As you gauged their reaction, you noticed that where there had once been empty eyesockets, there were now white pinpricks in the shorter skeletons eyes.

Although you weren't sure, you took that as a good sign. On the other hand though, the flower was glaring at you as if you were a weed.

Deciding to break the ice completely you held your hand out to the shorter skeleton in front of you.  
"What's your name, little one?" You politely asked. Based on the height, he was probably the younger brother of the taller skeleton, and although he was about your height, you though maybe most monsters got really tall and he was still growing.

This time everyone burst out into laughter, some even sounding like they were dying, while the skeleton in front of you just raised a brow bone at you. You started blushing putting two and two together as you realized that the skeleton in front of you probably wasn't a kid, and that you'd probably never live this down based on the widening grin on his face.

You profusely apologized as you tried to salvage what was left of your pride.

"It's fine.Tibia honest it isn't the first time and it doesn't get under my skin. The names Sans,pal." He said as he reached out his hand. You took it and jumped when a huge Fffffffffrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp noise came out. You dissolved into a fit of giggles as he started chuckling. "That never gets old." He somehow got out between his chuckles.

After you got your giggling under control, you quickly turned and learned more about the other monsters in the car.

The robots name was apparently Mettaton. He had thought that when they came up he would be a huge star, and your heart went out for him, because his dreams had been put on halt for a while. An idea popped into your head, but you knew it'd have to be run through your parents, so you filed it away for later.

The next was the tall skeleton. He was a loud, but sweet monster who referred to himself as The Great Papyrus. You found him and his love for spaghetti endearing, and you could feel fierce protective instincts rising in you.

You learned the fish girls name was Undyne, and that she and the yellow dinosaur, Alphys, were together. Alphys was really shy, while Undyne was loud and rowdy, and you thought it made them a wonderful pair.

The little kids name was Frisk, and the flowers was Flowey. As you had suspected, Frisk was a human, and a mute human at that. You thanked whatever God there was that you had learned sign language because your parents had had you educated in many different languages. They wanted you to continue the legacy of (l/n) when they were no longer there.

Finally you turned to the goat monsters. Their names were Asgore and Toriel, and although they sat seperate, you could see that they both cared about each other, if the frequent glances at one another was anything to go by.

After introductions had been made, you gestured to the food stashed near them and signed to the kid that they could have anything they wanted while saying the same to the others. 

Wondering what was taking so long, you glanced outside the window and felt your heart sink into your stomach. You were on an unfamiliar road, and a glance up towards the driver confirmed that your body gaurd had been knocked out.

Taking out your phone you sent a quick text to your mom.

(Y/N) 7:29pm  
Are we taking a different route than usual?

You received a reply almost instantly.

Birth Giver 7:29pm  
No, you know what to do.

(Y/N) 7:30pm  
There are monsters here but I'll improvise.

Throwing your phone at Sans you gesture for him to read it. When he looks up you see the white pinpricks are gone, but you ignore that as you gesture for him to have everyone buckle up before moving towards the front where the window seperated the front from the back.

Taking off your shoe, you get a good grip on it. Lifting it up you bring it down on the window, breaking it quickly. Before the driver can react you dart forward and twist the wheel.

Backing up so you don't get stabbed by the broken window pieces, you make it to the back right before the car starts flipping as it rolls down the ditch you had unknowingly aimed for. You only had a moment to feel panicked before your body was crashing against the sides of the limo.

After what seemed like eternity, the limo rolled to a stop, luckily right side up. You couldn't do much more than lay there in pain as you heard swearing from far away.

Trying to draw in a breathe, ypu realized you couldn't breathe. You started to panic, hyperventilating in an attempt to get any air in your lungs. You suddenly felt something cold touching your cheek and a voice was suddenly getting louder, breaking through the dark haze your mind was in.

"Sh, it's okay. Calm down, deep breaths. That's right, that's good, keep it up. You're doing great, Toriel is going to heal you so I need you to trust us, okay? Good girl." You heard the voice say. You felt a tugging at your chest and when you tried to look, the hand kept your head still, forcing you to look up at two empty eye sockets.

You realized the person holding your cheek and reassuring you was Sans. You had only a moment to be suprised before you felt something warm enveloping your heart, and you could feel the pain in your body receding.

As you could finally focus on something other than Sans you looked around at everyone else. You suddenly shot up and looked for Frisk. If the kid had gotten hurt, it would be all your fault. You should of thought of a better idea, but you were impulsive and did that without thinking.

You saw them next to Toriel and rushed over to them, signing rapidly while looking over them.  
'Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all? I'm so sorry, I should of warned you!!'

She looked suprised, but none worse for wear. She quickly signed back.  
'No I'm fine, momma healed any bruising I had, but you were awesome!' She gave you a huge grin.  
'That was the most fun I've had in a while.'  
She was positively beaming as she jumped around in excitement.

After giving her amother one over you concluded she was fine, and took in everyone else. Nobody seemed hurt, which suprised you, but you just pushed aside as one of the many differences between monsters and humans.

Rushing forward you saw that the driver had been killed immediately on impact. You felt some sympathy, but you knew how men like this worked, and it made you shudder at the thought of what would have happened if you hadn't realized something was wrong.

The body guard, although not dead, was injured pretty badly and needed some sort of medical attention. Turning around you motioned for your phone from Sans, which he quickly gave you.

You made a quick call to the police requesting an ambulance, thankful that it hadn't been broken. You told them your location, name, and the gist of what had occurred before sending a quick text to your parents about what had happened.

Looking up at the monsters, you gave the a beaming smile and thumbs up.  
"All in a days work, am I right?" You moaned, before collapsing to the seat in giggles, ready to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even sure if most of this is possible but ya know, its fiction for a reason. I had two possible endings for this chapter, so if you don't think it's good, I could change it.


End file.
